Crashed The Wedding
by RaiFloyd
Summary: Freddy and Katie have a horrible break-up, but a year later, Katie surprises everyone with an engagement ring! But no matter how much Freddy denys it, he knows he's still madly in love with her. So what's Freddy going to do to win her back?
1. Quiet Katie

**CRASHED THE WEDDING**

Ch 1 – Quiet Katie

Tonight is a Friday night. Katie and I were on our usual Friday date in New York City – movie, dinner, and clubbing. We had just seen Saw, a scary movie that would've normally gotten me extra cuddling, but if anything, she kept her distance. All night, I haven't even gotten one kiss. Why does she torture me like this? Doesn't she know I can't handle non-physical contact? I mean, the girl hasn't even given me a hug…or hold my hand…NOTHING! ZIP! Why must she deprive me of my manly needs?

Well anyway, right now we are at In N' Out ordering ourselves some delicious cheeseburgers. One of the things I love about Katie – she wasn't self-conscious about her weight or what she ate unlike other girls. If you told her to watch what she ate, she would look at her food for about 30 seconds to a minute, then say, "Yep. I watched it. Can I eat now?"

I smiled at the thought and continued eating my burger. I watched Katie as she sipped her soda and stared out the window. She wasn't smiling like she would usually do, and she definitely wasn't yapping like she usually does. Something was wrong.

"Hey Katie," I said as I took my burger in my mouth and chewed. "Is there something wrong?"

She turned from the window that overlooked the city. "Huh? Oh no. Nothing at all," she said. But I knew she was lying.

"You're not a very good liar," I said, "Tell me what's up."

"Honestly, nothing wrong," she smiled as if that was to assure me. But I knew her better then that. I ought too – she's been my girlfriend for the last four years. Ever since we were 17, she and I have been an inseparable couple. Now, we're both 21 years old and we're attending New York University.

I let it go. "Okay, fine. Whatever you say." I shrugged. It was easier to let her come to you instead of trying to talk it out of her.

* * *

When we were done with our burgers, we went inside my beautiful, shiny, black Sileighty yes, I do take pride in my car. I started the engine and drove off to RAVE, the best club in New York.

On the drive there, Katie, once again, was awfully quiet. Her chin resting on her fist, her arm leaning on the door, she just stared out the window with empty and hollow eyes. At one point, I thought I saw a little tear.

I decided to pop in her favorite song, Crashed The Wedding by Busted. No, they really weren't hard rock and no, they weren't classic either. But as for the moment, this was her favorite song even though I didn't really like it that much and I was willing to do anything to get her to say one word.

But she didn't even sing along or do her little crazy dance that she always does when she hears this song. She didn't even smile or laugh. I didn't get _one_ little emotion from her. She just sat still in the same position, gazing out the window.

I turned off the radio. She didn't move; she didn't protest. Something was definitely wrong.

"Katie, tell me what's up," I said. I knew I should just wait for her to come to me, but it's better this way.

She looked at me and sighed as if in defeat. "Honestly? Okay, I'm just a bit worried about my term paper."

I sighed in relief. It was only a term paper. But was a term paper worth crying for?"I expected Summer to be worried about this type of thing," I said taking a sip of my soda. "Are you sure you're not doing the worrying for her? You two are in the same class."

"Really though. That term paper was worth half of our semester grade. I can't afford to get anything lower then a B and I think I probably will!" She exclaimed.

"First time I've ever seen you worried about a grade. Don't worry Katie. And you know what? If you don't graduate, I'll support you," I smiled in attempt to make her laugh.

But she just stayed quiet all the way until we reached the club.

* * *

"Let's go in," she said. She got out of the car and walked ahead of me into the club.

"What up Frankie?" I high-fived School of Rock's former security, bouncer guy.

"Hey you two. Didn't expect to see you so soon. Go on in."

Once we got inside, loud music was blasting from the speakers. It turned out the band, Unnecessary Noise, School of Rock's competition, was playing. Oh how I hated them. They always tried to beat out School of Rock ever since that Battle of the Band's concert five years ago. We beat them bad with one of our songs and they haven't been letting go. Even now, after all those years, they are still challenging us by showing up at the club, where School of Rock also plays sometimes.

I took Katie by the hand and led her through the dancing crowds. We sat by on the bar where I ordered a nice tequila while Katie just had a non-alcoholic Shirley temple. She really wasn't much of a drinker ever since her 21st birthday, where she got a hangover that scared her to death.

She was still quiet and now, she couldn't even look me in the eye. If I would try to talk to her, she would respond, but her beautiful eyes that I love so much wouldn't be looking at me. They'd be looking at the ceiling or somewhere else.

In time though, she started relaxing a bit. I don't know why she was so tensed in the first place, but we started talking and she finally started looking at me again.

"Yeah, that was funny," she laughed and sighed. "Whew…the good old days."

"Katie, what do you mean the good old days?" I asked and spread my arms out as if to show her the club. "These times are supposed to be our good old days. We're in our prime! The height of our life!"

I took another sip of my drink, careful not to drink it all in one gulp like I did before. That's not a good thing to do.

"Yeah, I guess, but those days were still rockin," she smiled but her smile started to fade away like she just remembered something bad. Then she looked at me, "You wanna play 25 questions?"

I smiled at her. 25 questions was our game. It was how we got together. "Ok, you first."

"Hmm…okay," Katie rested her chin against her hand and laughed. Even though she had acted like she thought about this question, Iknew she was waiting to ask it this whole time."I got one. It's a _damn_ good one too."

"Well let's hear it," I said wondering in the sudden change of tone in her voice. It was more happy and cheery then it had been all day.

"Who the _fuck_ is Carrie?"

No matter how much tequila I was sipping, my mouth felt dry. My cheeks turned red. I thought my heart had stopped beating. I couldn't hear the loud music or the band playing or the crowds. All I could hear was a voice in my head saying, '_DAMMIT!!'_

* * *

A/N: Yes, yes a new fic. Don't worry; I'll still finish 'The Bet' and 'Don't Ever Let Me Go' for those who like those fics. Anyway, **PLEASE** review! How many reviews I get depends on whether or not I update again. So please review! 


	2. Alone?

**A/N**: I am very aware that it has been FOREVER since I've updated. But the only reason _why_ I decided to update was because your lovely reviews kept me going. And I'm very sorry that I didn't update sooner. So this chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed! **Keep reviewing and you'll have a new chapter by next week**. Hopefully. XD I LOVE YOU GUYS ! yes I sound like a dork. But another note – because I have not written stories in a while, my writing skill has…weakened. As far as I'm concerned, I suck at writing. I'm not as "good" as I used to be. So please don't be too tough on the reviews k? But still review please.

* * *

**CH 2 – Alone? **

I didn't respond.

I _couldn't_ respond.

I wanted to say something – anything to break the awkward silence, but every time my lips seemed to move, no words would come out. For once in my life, I couldn't talk my way out.

It seemed like everything had stopped moving. And if it was, I didn't notice. I couldn't hear the music playing even though I knew it was, and I couldn't hear fans shouting even though I knew they were. The only thing I could hear was the beat of my heart suddenly going slower and slower.

Katie just continued to give me a cold stare. A stare that gave me the excuse to say that if looks could kill, I would've been dead ten seconds ago. Her eyes started turning red, but she took a deep breath that meant that she was holding back her tears. It was breaking my heart to see her fighting not to cry. To know that _I'm the one_ who is causing her tears. I'm causing her pain. Usually, I'd be the guy hugging her and wiping her tears away, but knowing her she probably wouldn't even let me touch her. '_YOU FUCKIN IDIOT! YOU'RE FUCKIN' SCUM_! _Say something – anything!_' I screamed to myself silently. After another silent ten seconds, Katie grabbed her purse and started walking away.

I grabbed her arm and croaked. "Don't go. Please don't go."

"To hell with that," she said and snatched her arm back. "Don't talk to me. Don't call me. Don't look at me. Don't even _think_ of me. Not that you do, anyway." And with that, she walked away, walking the fastest power walk I've ever seen.

* * *

I woke up only to find myself in bed with a pounding headache. "Ahh…" I groaned and laid back. My head was killing me.

"Look whose finally up," I heard a cheerful voice. I looked at the doorway leading to my room and saw a smiling Carrie standing in the doorway with a glass of water and Aspirin. Slowly, I sat up in the bed as she came over and sat down on the edge.

"I can't remember anything," I said rubbing my temples. "Argh…what happened?"

"I saw you at Rave. You were sitting by yourself, all alone. So I decided to join you – but of course you were incredibly drunk, so I decided to take you home and I spent the night here. Hope you don't mind," she said handing me the water and aspirin.

Gladly, I gulped it down. "Of course I don't mind. Did we…did we sleep together?"

"Sadly, no. You were too out of it and by the way you kept muttering to yourself, I didn't really think you'd be in the mood even if I was," she sighed.

"What day is it?" I asked leaning back into my comfy pillows.

"Saturday and it's 1:42 pm."

I shot up, "Damn! I'm going to be late for practice! Ow…"

"Relax," she said pushing me back into the bed. "Take it easy. Practice isn't until 3 pm, remember? I'll drive you there."

* * *

One hour and many aspirins later, I got ready for band practice. Carrie had offered to take me there using my car, but I told her it'd be easier if I would walk alone – time to think about the whole situation. And so here I am, walking along the crowded streets of New York.

I don't know why I moved to the big city, but if I thought clearly, it was most likely because of Katie. She had gotten into NYU, and I wanted to follow her – wherever she went. I groaned and cursed to myself. All the things that had happened last night were suddenly coming back. I got caught. I fuckin' got caught! I sighed and thought to myself, '_Don't expect to see her at band practice today'_. I was so stupid! Do I feel guilt? Why didn't I stop before it was too late? _Of course_ I felt guilt. And being a man with natural needs, _of course_ I couldn't just refuse Carrie. With a body like that and her seductive tone, it was hard to turn away. But did Carrie really mean anything to me? Do I care for her like I do about Katie? Do I love her like I love Katie?

NOOO! 

Katie means the world to me. If she were gone…if she were to die, I'd jump off a bridge just to be with her. But then of course, if I would ever say these things to her, she'd probably say, "Bullshit. If I meant the world, then you should've had more self control."

That's what she would say. I know that's what she would say. And she would be right. I should've had more self-control. Why didn't I have more self-control? Why did I let it get this far? Why did Carrie have to step into my life? If I really did love Katie so much, then why did I let Carrie get to me? So many questions buzzing in my head, and I couldn't answer one.

A part of me wanted Katie to be there at band practice, but the other part didn't want to put up with her or break into pieces. Katie had a very strict law: "Break my trust once and you'll never earn it again." JEEZ. Why does she have to be so intent on her morals? My head started to ache again. Debating with yourself tends to have your head ache a lot.

But then again, if she were to be there, at least the others wouldn't know what's up yet. Katie probably hasn't told anyone. It takes her about a day before she would tell anybody what's wrong – even with her best friend Summer. But then of course, if she decided to tell Summer, at least all of School of Rock wouldn't be there to cuss me out or pound me into shreds.

Yes, that's right. School of Rock was no longer together. We had all gone our separate ways. Dewey decided that he wanted to rest awhile and spend some time with his new wife, formerly known as Ms. Mullins. Larry aka Lawrence went to Berkeley to fulfill his dreams in science – finding cures for deadly diseases. Marta had found the love of her life and had settled down early while Tomika decided to go into the R&B music department. The rest of us – Alicia, me, Zack, Summer, and Katie luckily got accepted into NYU and we decided to form our own little band – Cloud Zero.

Stopping in front of Alicia's apartment building, I took a deep breath and walked in. The doorman, Manuel, was standing there. "Ahh, good to see you again Freddy. You don't look so well, though."

"It's a long story. Tell Alicia I'm on my way up," I said and started climbing the stairs.

"No problemo sir!"

* * *

When I reached her door, it was already open. I could hear the faint sound of someone tuning a guitar _and_ a bass…which meant that Katie was here.

"It's about time," Summer said tapping her foot impatiently. "We've been waiting."

"The clock says 2:59. One minute before 3:00. Therefore, I'm not late," I smiled cockily at Summer.

"Before you two start arguing again, we need to make this a quick practice. I have a date to go too," Alicia interrupted. "Now come on."

Ignoring Summer, I went to the living room where everything was set up. Katie was there fiddling around with her bass. She didn't look up nor did she bother to acknowledge my arrival. She just continued doing what she was doing.

"Hi guys," I said hoping to get a reaction from her.

"Hey," Zack said, but of course Katie didn't say anything.

It was as if I was thin air. And it was breaking me apart.

"Ok, that's a wrap you guys. Same time on Monday," Summer said ending band practice. Needless to say, it did not go smoothly. Every time I looked at Katie, I would mess up and of course, if I messed up, everybody messed up.

As she was packing up her bass, I watched her looking for any signals. Of course, there were none. Her appearance didn't change – she didn't look like a wreck the way you thought many girls would like after they found out their boyfriend was cheating on them. She still looked drop dead gorgeous as ever – short, shiny, layered brown hair, big brown eyes, and smooth skin. If I didn't know any better, I would say that Friday night had never happened.

"Hey, Freddy," Zack whispered and shook his head in the direction of Katie. "What's up with her?"

I groaned silently. "I'm not exactly sure. I haven't spoken to her since last night."

"Wow…that's a long time," he said sarcastically.

"Well, it is. A lot can happen in a minute you know – even a second," I said turning back to look at Katie once again, only she wasn't there. "Hey, Zack, I'm going to go. See ya later, man."

Waving goodbye to Alicia and Summer, I ran out of the door, down the stairs hoping to catch Katie. And I did…but she wasn't alone.

* * *

A/N: REVIEW !

Thanks :

**iluvmyface, Random Reviewer, proud2bME, lenlen, christines, Lone Stranger, daydreamqueen, MyOnlyCat, rysto torcrea, r-k-bubblez, nishia, -kris-tenn-, otadid55, cute-amiga, RandomSmirf13, legolasluver10, Nanners-77, Pure Sunshine, ohbabyletsdisco, des, ****degringolade, Marcy Bayd, hopelesslydevoted12, springfieldcutie045, Flying Freely, **

**rockerchic777**:25 questions...it's just how it sounds. At least to me, I don't really know. lol. But it's just basically...you ask each other 25 serious questions and they have to anwser truthfully.

**writerdude3000:** You're right. I didn't think about the whole car situation...heh. I'll be sure to think about that stuff next time. Thank you so much for pointing that out. I've never been to the East Coast of the US except for Florida...so...yeah. And the whole part about them being together, I explained it in this chapter. But thank you for the feedback.

**UrS0D00rk3y: **Seeing as how I've never been to the East Coast, I didn't know that, so thank you. ) That information is very useful. I'll be sure to fix that next time I mention a burger place. xD


End file.
